


Talk Your Shit, Bite Your Lip

by myherofuckademia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gratuitous Smut, Leashes, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: When Daichi took the uniform off, he entered a headspace.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 92





	Talk Your Shit, Bite Your Lip

He was such a good boy. When he took off that silly uniform and got undressed, he was entering a headspace. But when he put on his collar, a simple black leather one he fully entered it. 

“Ma’am.” Daichi croaked at your feet. 

“Yes, Daichi.”

“Anything I can do for you?” He asked. 

You sipped the tea from your teacup with one hand and combed your fingers through his hair with the other, “Maybe, sweetheart.” 

He leaned his cheek against your fishnet clad thigh, “Anything for you, mistress.” 

You were dressed in a tight black skirt and bra with matching gloves, fishnets and heels. You were the mistress for the night and Daichi had no choice but to be under your control. He was your good boy. 

You pet back his hair a little bit more as you sipped your tea. You put the cup back on the table and crossed one leg over the other. Giving the man at your feet a glimpse of your lace panties. 

It was a game you two played after hours, it was an excuse for Daichi to relinquish control and be under the control of someone else. You were his beloved mistress and he wanted to be nothing but a good boy for you. 

And without fail he always was. 

You continued to sip at your tea until the cup was drained of its contents. You put it back down and relaxed back against the couch. You run both gloved hands across your scalp. 

“I have a question, ma’am.” He asked. 

Always a polite boy, “Of course, sweetheart. What do you want to know?” 

He looked up at you with those big brown eyes, filled with lust, “Am I a good boy?”

You gave him a pout, “Have I been not giving you enough love tonight? Of course you’re my good boy.”

He kissed your knee and continued looking at you, “You always give me enough attention.”

“Oh none of that, if you feel rejected let me know so I can right any wrongs.” You said as you lifted his head up via his chin.

“I just want to be a good boy.” He explained. 

You smiled down at him, “You always are. You got ready for me and made me my favourite cup of tea. You’ve been the most perfect boy today, I think you even deserve a reward.” You explained to him then got up from your seat on the couch. 

You took a handle of the leash and gestured for him to get up. He carefully did, his knees slightly red from having to kneel on the floor. 

You placed a kiss on his lips and whispered, “My special boy.”

He smiled at the attention, almost melted at your touch. 

You looped the leash around your hand and pulled him as close as he could get and grabbed his bare ass with your other hand. You kissed him again and whispered, “I think it’s time for a reward.

You knew that he was hard, it wasn’t something he could hide being completely nude except for a collar. He was at your mercy in every sense of the word. He followed you closely when you started to lead him to the bedroom via that leash. 

You looked over your shoulder at him and smiled, you knew he was staring at your ass in that tight black skirt. 

Once in your bedroom, you yanked at his leash and sat on the bed, “Are you okay to go on your knees again?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded as he got on his knees in front of you. He ran a hand up your calf and licked his lips. You looked so sexy in fishnets. 

You pulled off your skirt, underwear and fishnets. Leaving your bottom half bare for him. He kissed up from your ankles to the inside of your thighs. He slowly pulled apart your thighs to reveal your wet pussy.

“May I, ma’am?” He asked.

You chuckled and pushed back his hair, “So polite. Yes you may.” 

He went in and started lapping at your wet pussy. His tongue brushed across your clit. A shiver ran through him when you reached in and grabbed his hair. 

“Such a good boy.” You moaned. 

He carefully licked across your clit. He wanted to be gentle at first until you instructed him to move faster. He was at your mercy and your demand, he loved the feelings of your folds against his mouth. 

He licked across your opening and gently slid his tongue on. He kept his hands on your thighs to steady himself as he started to move his tongue in and out of you. 

“How does it taste, Daichi?”

“Amazing.” He said with an almost blissed out expression. His cock was heavy against his thigh, he was so exposed yet so protected. Even though he was at your ultimate mercy he was still adored and beloved by you.

“You can move faster, sweetheart.” 

He nodded and started to swipe his tongue across your clit then started to suck on it. He lightly nipped on it and clutched harder on your thighs. He would love for you to crush his head. 

“Such a good boy.” You moaned, “C’mon, give your mistress everything she needs.”

He was never gonna deny you what you needed. He licks and nips became harder before he moved back to your hole and started to tongue fuck you, getting your juice smeared across his face.

He didn’t care, he felt desperate for your orgasm. Because he knew that he’d be favorably rewarded. He loved when you rewarded him. He thought about your rewards while he worked the desk. He thought about you in those fishnets. 

He would be your perfect boy. 

“Keep going.” You moaned as you arched your hips to crush your pussy against his mouth. 

You don’t even remember how you two decided to have this kind of dynamic in the bedroom. It started with small gestures, you on top during sex, him enjoying bringing you pleasure. Small things then became large things. And now you had a whole get up to tease him. 

“Amazing.” You moaned. 

You felt yourself get closer to your orgasm, your hand was still in his hair as you moaned with every swipe of your aching clit. He was something else in the bedroom, most men could never contend with him.

They didn’t know your body the way Daichi did, that’s what made him such a good boy. He loved the praise and the punishment. He loved your hands on his body, he loved having his face smashed against you aching pussy. 

“Keep going.” You moaned as you moved your hands away from a minute to stretch out your fingers before they were back in your lover’s hair.

You two looked like such a normal couple. High school sweethearts who moved in right after graduation. Lived in Tokyo together while you went to school and he was in the academy. On the verge of getting engaged. You two looked so perfect and healthy. 

But no relationship is without their kinks. Oh if Daichi’s former teammates saw how he was in the bedroom. How he lapped at your pussy, how he dug his hands into your thighs. 

It was almost adorable how flustered he got when people mentioned sex outside the bedroom, but he was probably the kinkiest out of all of them. The other boys had nothing on him, he loved leather, collars and eating out his beloved like he was going to die if he didn’t get another lick. 

He ate you like candy, he devoured you like a man in the desert. You were his water when he was thirsty and his platter when he was hungry. 

“I fucking love you.” He grumbled against your pussy.

You threw your head back for a moment and yelped, “I’m getting close.”

“Good.” He replied before he went back to licking across your aching pussy. 

You moaned, “harder, harder!”

He said nothing in return and continued to lap at your pussy. His focus was on your aching clit to finally give you release. He marvelled at the taste, he adored your sopping cunt against his mouth. 

“Fuck yeah, fuck yes!” You shouted. 

He was pleased with himself, bringing his mistress to her orgasm loud and clear. He was definitely a good boy. He savoured the taste of your pussy in his mouth as he continued to eat you out. 

He loved you, he loved your pussy. He loved all of this. As you arched your back in response to the pleasure, it only encouraged him to continue with his movements. He dug his hands into the softness of your thighs. 

This was the height of pleasure for him. He was in love with this. He wanted to hear how high your voice got when you reached your orgasm.

A couple of more swipes to the clit and your body was shaking. 

You soon came against his mouth, you gripped his hair with one hand and gripped the covers of the bed with the other. You threw your head back and moaned.

He smiled against your pussy and when you let go of his hair, he moved his head away from your pussy. His mouth was smeared with your juices. He was a little dazed and he was even harder than before. 

“How was that ma’am?” He asked. 

“You were perfect, Daichi. Always my perfect boy.” You cooed as you combed your fingers through his tousled hair. 

“Thank you.” He said as he leaned into your touch. 

He jerked him up onto his feet by his collar and clipped the leash off. You then got off the bed and laid him down. You gestured for him to move up so he was fully on it. You gazed at him lovingly as he laid there in nothing but a simple black collar

“Such a beautiful boy.” You said. 

“I’m not beautiful.” He said a little flushed in the cheeks.

You chuckled and leaned in to drag a finger up and down his chest. He shivered under your touch and loved the feeling of even one finger on his skin. His cheeks felt so heated as he laid out for you. 

The gaze you held felt loving and kind, but also that as a true mistress. At this moment he was nothing more than a cock for you to fuck yourself onto. But even in those headspaces, you loved him. Oh how you loved Daichi. 

You kissed him right in the center of his chest, “You’re my heart. Are you okay?”

“I am fine, ma’am.” He replied. 

Your look became stern as you asked again, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m more than fine. I really want to feel your wet pussy on my dick.” He whimpered, “I’m so hard, it hurts.” 

You chuckled and leaned further down to kiss him on the dick. Your kiss was soft and simple, but Daichi felt like he was going to cum in that moment. He had you on the brain all day and now that he was in bed with you, he wanted nothing more than to feel the tight walls of your pussy around his aching cock. 

“I love you.” You said, “Forever and always, ever since I saw you on the court.”

“I love you too. From head to toe. I could never get enough of you. I love you so much.” He begged.

In a relationship since high school, best friends and lovers. Finding one another in the pit that was post secondary education. Now look at you, in nothing more than a bra and him in nothing more than a nice leather collar.

Such a scandal if anyone knew. But no one would ever know, your lusty love was kept under wraps. Even if people thought you two had sex, they thought of the most plain vanilla sex possible. Oh, if they only knew. When you were the mistress and he was your simple little boy. 

You kicked off your heels to the corner of the room and climbed onto his chest with your pussy over top of his cock. You lazily made out with him. You rubbed your warm, hot, and wet pussy against his cock. He moaned against your mouth.

“You’re so hot.” You said.

“You’re hotter, you feel so good against me sweetheart. Fuck, I love you.” Daichi gasped against you.

You then straightened yourself out onto his lap and slowly sank down on his hard cock. He moaned and grabbed the sheets under him. 

“How does that feel?” You asked. 

“Yes, yes, oh fuck yeah.” he moaned in response.

He tried to thrust you into you but you stopped him by pinning his hands above his head. You tsked at him gently before you thrusted against him.

“This is my game, sweetheart. Now you just sit back and take it.” You said.

He nodded dumbly, “Sorry, mistress.”

“It’s okay. It happens, you’ve been so good and I’d hate for you to all of sudden become a bad boy.” 

“I’m not a bad boy.” he whimpered.

You thrusted your hips roughly against him. You felt his cock twitch inside of you as you continued to ride him.

“I love you.” He gasped. 

“I love you too, honey.” You replied, “You’re such a good boy, you have no idea. You are amazing and I could never ask for someone better. You’ve always been my good boy.” 

He grinned at the praise but quickly his mouth went into an ‘o’ shape as you rolled your hips in a specific way that made him preen. 

“Oh you like that, huh?” You asked.

“I love it.”

“You love it?” You asked.

“Yes, ma’am. I fucking love it. Do it again, please.” He almost begged as he gripped the sheets under him once more. You had your hands on either side of his head, your breasts in his face as you moved yourself up and down on his cock. 

He was in heaven, he loved the feeling of you against him. Your tight cunt against his cock. He couldn’t help but think about you all day when you plagued his thoughts so much.

His cock was so painfully hard he thought he was going to orgasm at any moment, all the build up and anticipation had his head swimming while he laid out so pretty on the bed.

He was always part of the pretty captain squad wasn’t he?

“Please love me, ma’am.” He gasped.

“I love you. And I will always love you.” You assured him with another hard thrust on your part. Your pussy was sopping and loose enough for his long, hard cock to inside of you. 

He groaned and tried to buck his hips but failed, he then remained flat onto the bed, letting you take whatever you wanted. 

“You’re amazing.” He gasped. 

“You too, sweetheart. You are so amazing.” 

He felt himself start to edge closer to his orgasm, a build up in his gut as you continued to ride him. He felt like he was in true ecstasy. He had never felt like this before, even though this was a regular occurrence. 

He loved your hot pussy wrapped around his cock tightly. 

“I’m close!” He yelped. 

“I got you, I got you.” You assured him as you continued to ride him. He wasn’t lasting long but you assumed that wa because you had been teasing him most of the time, with the outfits and the oral sex.

He was ready to cum on his own but he was so well behaved that he was willing to wait until you were fitting around him.

“Cum for me, good boy.” You cooed with a gentle voice that was hitched with pleasure. 

He finally came inside of you with a loud groan where he almost ripped the sheets under him. His cock remained in you until you got yourself off his hips. 

You laid about beside him, enjoying the feeling of his warm body against yours while he tried to catch his breath. 

His cock laid limp against his thigh as he brought his hand sup to his sweaty face and wiped off the sweat. He felt pleasure burn through his body like a soft buzz. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” You said as you took off the bra you wore from the start.

“Hey.” He responded, still out of breath.

You threw the bra into the corner of the room to be cleaned up in the morning. You got back into bed with Daichi and traced along his chest. 

“How are you feeling?” You asked.

“Tired.” He responded as he started to spoon you. 

You wrapped his arms around you. This was the Daichi you knew most of the time, the soft and gentle Daichi Sawamura who loved his community and you. The man who you placed under a collar for most of the evening. 

You turned over and took the collar off his neck so he was more comfortable and placed it on the bed side table. You kissed him gently, your lips felt bruised from the kissing earlier. You felt sore in the best way possible, a fulfilling orgasm will straighten anyone out. 

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” You said ever so kindly.

His cock was soft and he felt the runs of pleasure through his body as he calmed down from his orgasm. You kissed at his heated skin in an effort to calm him down from his orgasmic high. 

He rubbed his fingers through your hair. He sigh gently at the feeling of your kisses along his skin. He was just so happy that he was able to make the love of his life orgasm as hard as you did and in return get a mind blowing orgasm of his own. 

“I love you.” He said again.

You kissed him on the lips, “I love you too.” 

“Love me forever?” He asked earnestly. As he rubbed your side ever so gently. 

“Forever and always my sweet Daichi.” You responded with a kiss. No matter how dirty you two got in the bedroom you two always had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @nothingbuthaikyuu


End file.
